Song Fix
by InjuUchiha
Summary: Zexion's tired of being ignored by his so-called best friend...So he does something about it. Zemyx! Song-fic-ish? Yes, title is a pun off song-fic.


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, Dig by Incubus, or Wish You Well by Thousand Foot Krutch.

* * *

Demyx and Zeixon had been friends for a long time. Best friends. Inseparable. Have-a-bed-at-each-other's-house close.

But then, at the beginning of high school, Demyx started to fuss with his appearance and long to be accepted and loved by the entire school. And thus, he strived to become 'popular.' And he succeeded. He broke contact with most of the people he had trusted so completely, opting for a new set of friends who were 'cooler' and could text fast. He always kept contact with Zexion, though, and they still spent as much time as possible together, and Demyx defended him when he heard someone bad talking his best friend.

But eventually, Demyx and Zexion started to grow apart as well. Zexion was happy for Demyx - he really was - but he missed having someone he could confide in completely and tell all his secrets to. But more than anything, he missed the blonde himself.

The summer between their sophomore and junior year is when Zexion really started to notice it. It was almost the end of the summer and he'd talked to Demyx only a handful of times and hadn't been to his house at all. He missed his home away from home. He didn't dare call him or invite him over - the conversation would be brief, as Demyx was always with someone else, always busy, always texting.

When the school year started, things got slightly better. Demyx was speaking to him again, slinging a lazy arm over his shoulders in the hall and sometimes waiting and walking to lunch with him. But it wasn't the closeness they'd once had. Not only that, but Demyx was almost always accompanied by his new best friend - Zexion's replacement, he thought bitterly - Marluxia, who the lilac-haired teen couldn't stand.

Every year, in January, their school held a sort of karaoke night. Bring your music, get up and sing. Demyx had a beautiful voice - he would sing multiple times every year. Zexion was decent, but never had the nerve to get up and actually sing himself. Their freshmen year Demyx had tried for months to get Zexion to agree to do a duet with him, which had never happened.

Junior year, on karaoke night, Zexion decided to make a stand.

As he nervously got up on the stage, he could see Demyx, Marluxia on one side and another boy whose name Zexion forgot on the another. All three were laughing at something. he wondered how long it would take for his best friend - as he still referred to Demyx - to notice he was onstage and singing. He took a deep breath as the music began to play, then started to sing.

"Sometimes love feels like pain

And sometimes I wonder if it's all the same

Sometimes life feels just like rain

'Cause you never know

When it's gonna fall down on you"

Zexion cringed as his voice cracked, but as he looked to the audience, his dark blue eyes locked with ocean blue. Demyx had noticed, and he was staring at him, mouth slightly open. Encouraged, Zexion opened his mouth and continued.

"I wish you well, I wish you well

On this trip to find yourself

I wish you well, wish I could help

But I can't help you find yourself

Sometimes faith feels like doubt

And sometimes I wonder if we'll ever get out

Sometimes life hurts just like now

But you gotta know

It's all gonna come back around

I wish you well, I wish you well

On this trip to find yourself

I wish you well, wish I could help

But I can't help you find yourself

Find yourself

I can't help you find yourself

Find yourself"

He smiled slightly as he grew more confident, wondering what Demyx thought of him. he wasn't the greatest singer, but he was trying.

"And we were sixteen at the time

Nothing could ever change our minds

We were one step below invincible

And we always fought it

You've never been the same

You were so scared to make a name

Then you threw it all away

And I wish you'd come back now

I wish you well, I wish you well

On this trip to find yourself

I wish you well, wish I could help

But I can't help you find yourself"

He faltered as he glanced back up and Demyx was gone. Scanning the crowd, he saw him rushing to the back area, where lights and speaker control were, but also where the doors to the auditorium were. Zexion looked back down at the stage floor. Was he really that bad? He had to finish the song, though.

"I wish you well, I wish you well

On this trip to find yourself

I wish you well, wish I could help

But I can't help you find you

I wish you well, I wish you well

On this trip to find yourself

I wish you well, wish I could help

But I can't help you find yourself

Find yourself

I can't help you find yourself

Find yourself

I can't help you find yourself"

Finally, finally, he was done, and he stepped off the stage quickly to disappear in the crowd.

"Hey, you did really good!" a voice said from his side, causing Zexion to start.

"Oh, Roxas, it's just you," he said, rubbing his hands over his face. "And thanks - but I really didn't. Did you see Demyx book it out of here? He probably won't even look at me now."

The blonde boy gave him a small, knowing smile. "I think you'll be surprised." Before Zexion had a chance to ask what he meant, Roxas was gone. Damn him for moving so fast!

Zexion looked up to watch the next act as a song he was very familiar with started playing. It was Dig, by Incubus, which was one of his favorite bands. One he'd started listening to because of Demyx.

Zexion was only slightly surprised to see Demyx on the stage, even though he'd already sang once.

"We all have a weakness

But some of ours are easy to identify.

Look me in the eye

and ask for forgiveness;

We'll make a pact to never speak that word again.

Yes, you are my friend.

We all have something that digs at us.

At least we dig each other.

So when weakness turns my ego up

I know you'll count on the me from yesterday.

If I turn into another,

Dig me up from under what is covering

The better part of me.

Sing this song!

Remind me that we'll always have each other

When everything else is gone."

Zexion could see Demyx's eyes scanning over the crowd, looking for someone. Finally, they caught his, much as they had when Zexion was singing. But now, Zexion ducked his head, wondering if he should leave.

During the pause between verses, the blonde muttered something, but Zexion couldn't make it out. But Demyx said it again, louder and more sure of himself. "Zexion. Look at me." And he did, as he sang the next verse.

"We all have a sickness

That cleverly attaches and multiplies

No matter how we try.

We all have someone that digs at us.

At least we dig each other.

So when sickness turns my ego up

I know you'll act as a clever medicine.

If I turn into another,

Dig me up from under what is covering

The better part of me.

Sing this song!

Remind me that we'll always have each other

When everything else is gone.

Oh, each other

When everything else is gone."

This time, during the pause, Demyx held out a hand, cocking his head to the side. "Come sing with me? I know you know the second part." It was obviously directed at him, though Zexion hesitated for a moment. Was it a cruel joke? But no, he shook that thought from his head. Demyx wouldn't do that, even if they weren't close anymore. He stood and walked towards the stage, allowing Demyx to hoist him onto right in time.

"Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, ohh

oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh

If I turn into another,

Dig me up from under what is covering

The better part of me.

Sing this song!

Remind me that we'll always have each other

When everything else is gone.

Oh, each other

When everything else is gone.

Oh, each other

When everything else is gone."

Demyx's voice was rich and full, Zexion's a lighter tenor and much softer and adding the second part in. Their voices fit nicely together - they always had.

They stepped off the stage together, Demyx grinning like a madman. "I can't believe you got on stage by yourself! I'm so proud of you!" Zexion suddenly found himself gripped in a tight hug. He returned it loosely, though had it been anyone else he would have pushed them away. He didn't really care for physical contact - Demyx was one of few who he allowed to touch him at all.

Finally, he was released, but Demyx still stood close as they found seats in the crowd. "How come you sang Dig?" Zexion asked after the next person sang. "It seems like an unlikely song for you."

"Oh, that," Demyx said, gin faltering some. "Well, actually, I changed it. After you sang Wish You Well. Thank god I had my iPod with me. Roxas was able to download it that fast!" So that's what he'd meant, Zexion thought as Demyx continued. "I knew it was aimed at me, so I aimed one at you. Fair is fair, right? And why didn't you ever just tell me how you felt?"

Zexion shrugged, brushing his bangs out of his face as he spoke. "I thought the song pretty much explained that."

"Ahh - Well, I guess it did. And next time, just tell me, okay?" Zexion nodded. "I'm not leaving you behind. You can always call and talk with me."

At that, Zexion sent him a dry look. "Really. Not so sure your lackeys would approve of you hanging with 'the emo kid.'"

The blonde narrowed his eyes, tilting his head to the side slightly. "You must mean Marluxia and the rest? Nah, they're good guys, really. And who's been calling you emo? I'll beat them up. Everyone knows you don't cut."

Zexion turned his head away, blushing slightly. Well, that conversation could be saved for another day. "Hey, Demyx?"

"Yeah, Zexy?" Demyx said, using that horrible nickname that Zexion /despised/ but could never get the other to quit using.

The smaller teen pressed a quick kiss to his friend's cheek, his own flaring red. "Thanks. I've...Well, I've missed you."

Demyx looked shocked, before he smiled a returned the favor - a quick kiss, but to Zexion's lips. "Yeah. You, too."

For the rest of the evening, Zexion was content to sit, Demyx's arm over his shoulders, his head on the taller's shoulder as Demyx drew him into himself shyly.

* * *

Hey! So, the beginning where it talks about how they're so close and then Demyx drifts away is based on my friendship with my best friend...Except we sorted things out a much different way, obviously, since we're not together. This is what happens when I listen to Wish You Well then Dig during a long car-ride and it's hot and I'm half asleep. I get these stupid ideas xD I couldn't work on my AkuRoku until this was written - it wouldn't leave me alone! Reviews are loved MORE than cookies!


End file.
